Drakco Vs The DC universe
by Kurt Baros aka The Falcon
Summary: Drakco has finally beaten Demtri and is now stuck in a different universe. Were hero's battle evil on a daily basis but this universe is about to get a dark Savior that will be the end of this evil that is to come. But can the hero in this universe except this hero as one of there own.


**Drakco vs. D.C. Universe**

**By **

**Kurt Baros aka The Falcon**

**Author note: sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories but I've been going through a tough time and it's been real hard to write. I know that this is a new story and I know those of your for whom have been waiting for me to update my other stories. Let me just say that I've been working on them I just have to type them out so please bare with me. Also I pulled a list of J.L.A. members from the internet and I have no idea how they would act. So if you think I got them wrong let me know and ill fix them thanks and remember to R&R**

**Intro: Drakco has finally beaten Demtri and is now stuck in a different universe. Were hero's battle evil on a daily basis but this universe is about to get a dark Savior that will be the end of an evil that is to come. But can the hero's in this universe except this hero as one of there own.**

**Chapter 1 -He has come-**

**Earth prime D.C. universe**

**Mojave Desert, California**

**June 7, 2009 **

** A sand storm kicks up and dark clouds form in the sky high above over head. Lightning begins to strike over a barren stretch of land. A blue-white light forms and disappears just as quickly as it had formed, leaving behind two figures as the light reseeds. One stands over the other wearing a ragged black leather trench coat, faded army cargo pants, a black torn t-shirt and black leather jumper boots. While the other being the opposite with what had been a blue and red noble's outfit, which was now torn and the man was missing the left half of his body. **

**Immediately the one standing grips what was left of his left arm as oily red and black blood drips from between his fingers. A red power form in his hands and the man that was standing lets out a beastly roar in pain has he cauterizes the stump. While the other figure lays twitching on the rocky ground. The one with the missing arm looks down at the figure on the ground and growls at him as he walks closer to him.**

"**Demitri…-breaths in and out deliberately in anger-…I have beaten you…Now it time for me to finish this once and for all"**

**The man releases the stump of his left arm and raises his right hand into the air. Angry red and black energy with red lightning forms in his hands. As this happens a sand storm starts to pick up and blow around them. **

"Your tyranny ends here Demitri…-say calmly-…burn in hell you bastard." Demetri gasps out "Damn you Drakco." With that he lowers his lowers his right hand swiftly while yelling, –SOUL BURN- and the energy flares brightly obscuring the Drakco for a few seconds as he releases the energy upon Dmitri's prone body. Demitri right eye widens as this happens and a blood filled rasp escapes what was left of his mouth. The blast slams into Demetri and he disappears, in the blast as his body and soul was atomized. After the smoke clears the only thing that was left was an oily black scorch mark on the now glassed rock face on the ground. Drakco spits on the black scorch mark before he wraps what was left of his left arm. "It's over…I've finally defeated you…-sighs tiredly and looks around-…now I got to figure out where I got to go."

**The wind picks up and the sand starts to blow around him. He pulls out a pair of aviator goggles and puts them on. Then **Drakco** turns north and starts to walk, disappearing into the sandstorm.**

**XxXxXx**

**J.L. Watch tower **

**Orbiting U.S. west coast**

**Several heroes wonder around the bridge as Batman and Martian man hunter work there shifts at their consoles, watching for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly an alarm goes off on J'onn's console and he taps several keys to determine what had caused it. **

"**Is there something wrong J'onn?"**

"**I'm determining what it is right now batman…hmm…this is puzzling…I'm getting a massive energy spike in the Mojave desert…-taps more keys and looks over at batman-…I'm sending what I got so far to you…the computer can't determine what type of power it is…see if you can find out anything."**

**Batman taps on his console and looks over the data and taps several more things.**

"**I've never seen this type of power signature before j'onn… do you think it might be extraterrestrial?"**

"**It does not match up with anything that I have ever seen before Batman…I think that we should send a team out. To check this out, it might be another invasion?"**

**Batman taps more keys**

"**No…it a huge signature but it's to isolated to have been an ar…wait I'm getting a smaller one in the same area… it's the same type of energy but on a much smaller scale…-batman looks over at the Martian man hunter-… who's on the roster today?"**

**J'onn taps on his console.**

"**Black Canary…Obsidian….Green arrow…Steel…power girl…and creeper."**

**Batman looks over at J'onn. **

"**Send power girl… green arrow… and creeper…three should be enough for a scouting mission…also there a sand storm developing in the same region"**

**J'onn nods "I agree…-taps some keys-…this is a beta alert…power girl… green arrow and creeper, report to transporter bay 3 for deployment…treat level unknown assume hostile."**

**Over the com "Roger that J'onn…I'm on my way there now…green arrow over and out…power girl here J'onn, I'm on my way to the transporter bay now…same here J'onn, creeper over and out.**

**Proceed with caution… the energy discharge that was registered is from an unknown source…so anything could happen out there.**

**All three say in unison "understood J'onn!"**

**Power girl, green arrow and creeper march into the transporter bay and Kasumi looks up at them as they walk in.**

"**Are you three ready to go down?"**

**She taps some keys to power up the transporter and the three heroes nod. They walk up on to the transporter and Kasumi taps more key and pulls down and lever. Power girl, green arrow and creeper disappear in a white light.**

"**Good luck you three… and be safe down there."**

**Seconds later all three reappear in a heavy sand storm several feet from where the creature Demitri was atomized. They look around not seeing much due to the sand storm. Green arrow activates his com unit and Batman up in JL headquarters opens the line.**

"**Green arrow have you encountered any hostiles yet?"**

"**No batman…but I can't see much due to this sand storm… how much longer is it suppose to last?"**

**Batman looks over at J'onn. J'onn taps some keys and looks over the results and without looking back at batman he says.**

"**My interments say it's going to last at least 5 more minutes till it stops"**

**Batman looks down at the screen in front of him "J'onn says five more minutes before it ends. Green arrow nods and lets the others know this. The three JL members wait and sure enough the sand storm passes after the five minute mark. Just as soon as the storm passes they start to look around and power girl is the first to find the scorch mark on the rock face.**

"**Over here… I found something."**

**The others quickly run over to the black mark on the ground.**

**Creeper "wow can you imagine power it took to do this…-looks at power girl and green arrow-…because if that was a body then what ever did this had to have some massive power to turn the rock to glass."**

**Green arrow looks at them "we need to collect samples of this maybe we can figure out what was here before this happened."**

**Something catches power girl's eye and she examines it closer.**

"**Hey guys I found something over here…-pulls out a scraper and scoops it up-…it looks like red and black tar."**

**Green arrow activates his com "Batman we found a scorch mark on a rock face…it turned the rock to glass too…and we found a red and black oily substance near the scorch mark."**

**Batman's eyes narrow "good work…spread out look for anything else that will tell us what did this and collect as many samples as you of the scorch mark and the oily substance." **

**Power girl lifts into the air to see if she could find anybody else in the area, while creeper walked around to see if he could find anything on the ground. Green arrow uses a scraper to get up some of the black mark on the rock and being careful not to get any of the rock underneath. Then he chips several piece of the rock for study later. After a time power girl comes down and looks at green arrow and shakes her head.**

"**I didn't see anybody else in the area so that was a no go."**

**Creeper walks back to the group and shakes his head back in forth**

"**The sand storm took care of any foot print but that's if the one who did this couldn't fly…so if he or she did then there probably long gone by now."**

**Green arrow nods "ok…I'll let batman know."**

**Opens com again "batman…we collected the samples…but we didn't find anything else."**

"**Ok…I'm having Kasumi beam you three back up…batman out."**

**A few seconds later all three of the JL heroes disappear and reappear a few seconds later back in the transporter room. They step off the platform and Kasumi looks at them.**

"**So did you find anything down there?"**

**Green arrow looks over at Kasumi and shakes his head back in forth.**

"**We didn't find much down there, just a scorch mark and an oily substance…that we have to get to the lab so atom can figure where it came from."**

**She smiles "well you had better hurry up and get it there if atom is waiting on you to get there."**

**All three hero's step out of the room and walk down the hall.**

**XxXxXx **

**As the sun burns brightly over head of the man that had entered this world earlier that day, as he stumbles though the desert for some time before he comes across a road leading east. He blinks several times looking at the road in front of him trying to comprehend what was in front of him. **

**He licks his chapped lips "hump… it's a highway…then that means that there's people here."**

**He turns left and begins to walk down the shoulder of the highway. After about six miles **Drakco** comes upon a green highway sigh.**

**TERRY'S ROAD SIDE DINER /\ 2 MILES**

**SAN BERNARDINO /\ 40 MILES**

**LOS ANGELES /\ 80 MILES**

Drakco** coughs some before he continues on down the highway. 2 miles later the diner comes into view and **Drakco** licks his lips and swallows at delicious smells coming from the diner. He reaches into his pocket pulling out a bundle of cash from his right pocket.**

"**I hope that the money I got isn't different from what they have here."**

**Drakco stuff the cash back into his right pocket and continues on towards the diner.**

"**Man I'm glad that I kept that cash."**

**As he walks up to the diner Drakco casts a silent spell on the swords on his back to make them disappear. When he walks up to the front door of the diner and goes in, he sees a waitress collecting money from a table. Drakco glances at the collected money in her hands seeing that it was the same as what he had. He tiredly walks over to an empty table, pulls the chair out near the window and sighs as he leans against the wall enjoying the air-conditioning. But though out all of this Drakco never notices the strange looks he gets, from the other customers and diner workers from the time he walked in to when he sat down.**

**XxXxXx**

**A waitress wipes down the counter near a trucker and replaces the spent condiments. As she finishes doing this the trucker looks over at her and smiles.**

"**Man terry you're the owner…you shouldn't be working so hard."**

**She looks at the trucker with a slanted smile "If I didn't then this place would go out of business…after all it's called terry's…how can it be without me here mike?"**

**Mike smiles and nods "hump…you got me there…hey do you got anymore of the pecan pie left…I sure would like a piece?"**

"**Sure do and you know I make more than enough every morning for everyone."**

**She goes around the counter and into the back. After a minute she comes back with a piece of pecan pie and sets it in front of mike.**

"**Here you go sugar."**

**With a smile "thanks terry… -takes a bite- … mmm… man you make the best pecan pie I've ever had… even better then my ex did."**

"**You're welcome mike… -smiles- … enjoy."**

**Terry walks from around the counter over to a table that that had held a family on their way to L.A. for vacation. As terry collect the money from the table, she hears the door chime go off. She looks to her right seeing a young man wearing a ragged black leather trench coat, black t-shirt, camo-pant and black jumper boots. When she first sees him, terry thinks that he was one of those villains that she had heard about, but after taking a second look she realizes that he was in poor shape. She decided that he must have been a traveling bum. She walks up to the table were what she thought was a bum sat.**

"**What can I get you?"**

**The young man looks up at her and for the first time and she sees how bad his lips were chapped from the heat and that he was missing his left arm.**

"**I would like a pitcher of water first and then three bacon double cheese burger combos and a pitcher of coke to wash that down with."**

**Terry looks at the ragged young man before in shock, at hugeness of his order. She figured he would order a cheap sandwich or something but not what he had ordered.**

"**Umm … not to be rude but sir … but how will you be paying for all of this?"**

**The man looks up at her with a neutral expression on his face and then slips his hand into his pocket. Terry gasps and steps back in fright, thinking that he might be pulling out a weapon to rob the place with. Several other patrons n' workers heard and notice terry's reaction and stare in their direction wondering what was happening. But terry calms down when all he pulls out is large roll of bills.**

**With this lady…I've walked over 20 miles through the desert…and I haven't eaten in almost 3 days…I have money so would you please just get my order filled and bring me my damn food."**

**Terry gulps "I'm so sorry sir…I'll go put this order in right now sir."**

**XxXxXx**

Drakco watches as the waitress runs off back into the kitchen and he shakes his head then leans his back against the wall where he was sitting. After a few minutes he opens his eyes as he hears the engine of a muscle as it nears the diner. About 40 seconds later a 1968 AMC AMX pulls into the parking lot of the diner. Load punk rock can be heard muffled from inside the diner. Both the engine and the radio die at the same time as it was turned off.

Both the passenger door and the driver side door open letting out two young men with green and blue spiked hair wearing black leather jackets with twin hatchets crossed on their backs. A few seconds later a girl gets out with the same color scheme hair as the first two that had stepped out and she reaches back into the car to grab a similar jacket and puts it on. Drakco watches them intently as the three punks walk into the diner and as they walk past him he inhales there scent. Drakco's eyes narrow as he senses their intent just before all three draw their .357 magnums and aim them at the people in the diner.  
"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKERS … GET ON THE GROUND … AND MABEY … JUST MABEY … NONE OF YOU FAGGOTS HAVE TO DIE TODAY." Drakco stands up and lets out a low beastly growl, catching the attention of the three punks. They turn around quickly and aim at Drakco as he does this. He lets out a longer growl as he glares at them.

Male punk 1 "What the fuck do we have here?

Female punk "I think we got ourselves a hero here."

Male punk 2 "well ya'll be a dead hero if you don't get your faggot ass on the ground right now."

Drakco closes his eye, sniffs the air again and growls lightly before exhaling and opens his eyes.

"Your souls are stained with darkness … they smell so delicious … -smiles- … I'll bet that they will taste just as good as they smell when I eat them." Chuckles

All three step back as he takes a step towards them.

The girl shouts "KILL THE FUCKER!"

All three open fire at the same time with there .357's Bullets slam into Drakco, making him fly backwards into another group of tables. The punks start to laugh, only to stop when they see him get back up to him feet.

"Is that the best you three got … mmm … -the air starts to shimmer as he draws one of this swords off of his back making it re-metalize in his hand- … because if not then your souls will be mine.

They quickly fire again and watch in horror as the bullets curve around him and slam into tables, the wall and the floor. After a few seconds their weapons go dry and they quickly try to reload them. When there ammo runs dry he looks at them with a smile

"My turn … SHADOW STRIKE."

Drakco form seems to de-metalize into a shadow and he rushes forward very fast and slashes twice. With his sword still in the air the two male punks fall over dead in two pieces while the girl cowers on the ground in fear. Tears start to run down her face as her mascara starts to run as she raises her reloaded gun at him.

"Sta … Stay … back or … I'll … -swallows- … or I'll shoot you!"

"You've already shot me … and that didn't work out very well the first time that you tried to do it."

"P … pl … plea … please don … don't kill me … -starts to cry harder and the gun slips from her hands- … please."

He looks down at her and inhales again, taking in her scent. Meanwhile everyone in the diner stares on in shock at the events that have played out to this point in shock. Drakco looks right and then left at the two bisected bodies on the floor of the diner, then back to the girl.

Their souls were stained black as coal with evil … yours is also stained with evil … but they have done much much worse then you have … -closes his eyes and two black mists float from the dead bodies- … this is their souls … -absorbs the black mists into his body- … mmm … that's much better."

The girl backs up some and curls into the fetal position and cries harder. Drakco looks down at her with a neutral expression on his face and sheathes his sword back onto his back.

"Your soul maybe stained with evil … but it is not unredeemable … so I'm going to give you one chance … and one chance only … to redeem yourself … or I promise we will meet again and I won't be so kind next time."

He turns to his right and knells down to one of the dead punks. Drakco reaches into the dead man pocket and fishes out the keys that were inside of it. He stands and looks back at the girl on the ground.

"Don't waste this chance I've given you … because I don't give it out very often."

Drakco walks over to the counter and grabs a burger from a plate of another customer and takes a bite of it and walks out with to the punk's car in the parking lot. The people in the diner watch as he sets the burger on the top of the car and opens the door. He grabs the burger and takes another bite and gets in. Drakco closes the door and starts the car and leaves the parking lot heading west.

End of chapter 1

I'm going to try and write out a bunch of new chapters for the story that I've already written and some new stories I've thought up. So please R&R and hopefully for those that like this story I'll have one done soon thanks.


End file.
